Battalion: Series
Summary Battalion: Series is a series of turn-based strategy games done by Urbansquall. There are a total of 6 games in this series, which will be listed below, in order of launch's date. Battalion: Head-2-Head/Freedom It's the first game of the series. It's gameplay is hugely based on Advance Wars from Nintendo. We can say this is Urbansquall's version of Advance Wars. It's the first multiplayer game of entire series. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Head-2-Head/Freedom Battalion: Nemesis After the previous game, Urbansquall made the right decision of leaving the pure style of Nintendo Wars series games to do/make his own variation. Since this is the start of his own work, don't expect a huge difference since previous games, instead, it has it's own graphics, music and sound style. Game play had a bit of change, but nothing more. Here we control Northern Federation. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Nemesis Battalion: Skirmish This was a preview of what was coming, like the revamped graphics, the Warmachine unit and so on. Due to this game's nature, it only has 1 map/mission. Here we still go with Northern Federation. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Skirmish Battalion: Ghosts Here we continue game' story. In a perspective of gameplay, almost nothing changed, with the exception of the mix of Classic and Blitz modes from Battalion: Arena (which we will write about on below lines) which can be seen on mission 4's map. It's time to us control Arkadian' troops. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Ghosts Battalion: Arena This time some things changed, like balancing some units' attributes (like attack, hp, modifiers and so on), we had new paid-exclusive units like Lancer Tank and Spider Tank, new paid-exclusive colors, the option to create our maps and upload them if you were a paid member. This is the second and, until today, as of 06/August/2018, it's the last multiplayer game of the series. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Arena Battalion: Vengeance The last game of the series. Here we control Dragoons troops and it's the final step to chase and jail Durand for his crimes. For more information about it, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Vengeance Games Elements Units There are a load of units, varying between ground/land, sea, air and other types of units. For more information on that, go here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Units_of_Battalion_Versions Buildings They let you build units, have in-game money for that and many more. Learn more about them here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Arena/Capturable_Base_Units Terrain They bring more interesting strategy elements to the field. They can save your units or destroy them. Take a look for them here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Arena/Types_of_Terrains Colors What is a game without colors, right? And even more: units and buildings colors! Know about curious details of colors system which some games of the series use here: https://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Battalion:_Series_Colors Final Note(s) Those series multiplayer games were a pleasure to play while they lasted. Single-player ones can still be played mainly via Kongregate and other sites which got them from Kongregate. The future of the entire series is unknown thanks to fact that Flash will die/be removed in 2020. Personal Note Writing all this stuff to Kongregate wikia's Battalion: Series section(s) was a huge pleasure to me, Machow8, do and i enjoyed every second making them. I had great times making new friendships, maps and even adventures! I enjoyed every second of Battalion: Arena and, as i guessed, it died, but not before i took screenshots of everything possible from client/player-side of the game and let everyone who come to this wikia' section see/know about them. It's sad, but we must accept Panayoti Haritatos (who created the Urbansquall enterprise) decision to stop with the development of the series. Machow8' Special Note Thanks for everything, Panayoti Haritatos, a.k.a. Urbansquall, for all happy times i had with your games, pal! =] Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Battalion